Radiation has been employed for diagnostic purposes. For example, radiation may be used in an x-ray procedure or a CT procedure to obtain images of a patient. Radiation has also been employed to treat tumorous tissue. In radiation therapy, a high energy beam is applied from an external source towards the patient. The radiation source, which may be rotating (as in the case for arc therapy), produces a collimated beam of radiation that is directed into the patient to the target site. Sometimes, in radiation therapy, the high energy radiation may also be used for imaging the patient.
Existing radiation systems for imaging and/or treatment generate a significant amount of radiation during a procedure. Thus, in existing facilities that provide radiation machines, the building structures housing the radiation machines are required to be retrofitted to provide adequate radiation shielding. This ensures that radiation generated by radiation machine does not cause harm to the operator of the radiation machine, or to other occupants of the building who are not the intended recipient of the radiation.
Applicant of the subject application determines that new radiation systems would be desirable.